This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Homeowners oftentimes place signs in their front yards for a variety of reasons. By way of example, such front yards signs may include a home for sale sign, a sign advertising a contractor's work on the house, a political or campaign sign, etc.